Arthritis sufferers often experience pain and swelling in various joints of the body to the extent that they are not able to fully utilize their own body. Various methods of treating the problem, such as taking pain killers, blood thinners and inflammation reducers like Aspirin are not always the healthiest way to solve the problem.
In efforts to alleviate these problems, various articles of clothing and coverings which actively supply heat to the body have been previously devised. Some of these devices involve mixing chemical solutions within internal chambers. Others involve using gel materials that can be heating before application. One attempt to solve the problem, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,218, employs the use of splinted fingers within a glove to minimize the impact from painful jolts. Like the previous inventions, this device also uses a fluid filled layer.
Other patents, have tried to use gloves with fabrics made of metal. These often do not contain the correct amount of insulation to protect a person wearing the gloves from electric shock and can disperse heat unevenly. These devices also have obvious limitations due to a battery generated power source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,665 discloses a wired material that must wrap around the fingers and uses a busbar. The instant disclosure does not rely on these restrictions nor require such complicated wiring. Instead, it uses the correct amount of layering so that any anatomical structure will receive a safe and even amount of warmth for the desired amount of time due to its insulative properties.
The present invention employs a combination of material not used in the prior art to create a therapeutic pocket. After just a brief period of use, this therapeutic pocket can provide an arthritis sufferer with hours of relief.